


【冬盾】God’s Sheep 献祭品

by diemoony



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Demons, M/M, 架空AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: CP：所谓的双子盾=吧唧盾+冬兵盾反正就是恶魔天使那一套





	【冬盾】God’s Sheep 献祭品

**没有什么荣耀光辉的天堂，也没有罪人备受煎熬的地狱。**   
**此时此地即是我们的受苦之所！此时此地亦是我们的享乐之处！**   
**——《撒旦圣经》**

* * *

  
　　  
 **ψ 距离午夜零点的最后三十秒 ψ**

    
　　Steve睁开眼睛，寒冷的风穿过他的身体带来颤栗。他本能的握紧拳头发现自己的四肢上都缠绕着附带尖刺的绳索，他还记得自己当初教那些猎人们制造这些工具的场景，把刺尖打磨锐利，然后卷进粗麻绳里一起编织。现在这些捕猎用的绳索因为他的动作更深地嵌进他的皮肤里，他整个人被绑缚在一颗粗壮的老树上，凹凸不平的树皮顶着他的肩背，他的左脚尖勉强可以踩到松软的黑色土壤，右脚被歪曲得完全绷直。Steve用力吸着气，过分拉开的双臂和胸前的伤口让他呼吸困难，他原先穿着的粗布衣在挣扎中被撕扯得破碎不堪，这也是他越发感到寒冷的原因。  
　　已经深秋，远处席地而来的风通过吹拂深色的麦田而具象化出可怕的形状，一只不知名的黑鸟停到了Steve头顶的枝桠上，它站在被树枝切割得支离破碎的昏暗天空中，冲Steve瞪着它血红的眼睛，发出一两下粗嘠的叫声。  
　　人群。  
　　那些Steve熟悉的村民站在离他几米远的低处，他们披着黑色的长袍，帽兜都拉下来，严严实实地遮盖住他们的面容，只在阴影中露出他们躲闪的目光。他们密密麻麻地站成几排，最后面的人举着火把。小Peter从缝隙里探出头来，他显然想跑过来，结果才迈出几步就被他的母亲拉住了衣袖。他喊了出来，稚嫩的嗓音被越发猛烈的风吹得飘飘忽忽，他的母亲捂住了他的嘴巴，把他抱在肩上退回到黑压压的人群里。  
　　Steve又尝试着挣扎了下，他深吸一口气，搅紧肌肉希望能挣断那些绳索，他感觉到温热的液体滑过他的皮肤，疼痛从那些伤口处钻进去啃食他的神经，他坚持不懈地试了好几次，结果以徒劳无果告终。他抬起头，眯起眼睛努力在人群里搜寻那个熟悉的身影。  
　　“Bu……”  
　　即使知道不会看到Bucky他依旧忍不住寻找他。

 

  
**ψ 所有人都该睡去的深夜 ψ**

  
　　他们一起手拉手奔走在黑暗的森林中，他和Bucky，他们背着行囊，银色的月光落在他们交握的双手上，对方总是要比他跑快几步，然后时不时地回头看看他，他挑起嘴角露出的笑容一如过去般轻松和让人安心。  
　　“快一点，出了这片森林就是大路，我们一路往东，就是港口，然后就是大海和新的世界。”  
　　他紧了紧攥着Steve的手，两个人都抓了一手的汗。他凑过来刮了下Steve的鼻子，接着又拉着他更快地往前跑。他们踩在树叶和泥土构建的松软土地上，耳朵里塞满鸟叫虫鸣和彼此急促的喘息。  
　　“别回头。”Bucky严肃地叮嘱他，“万一被追上了，你就……”  
　　被点燃箭头的箭矢破空而来落在他们身侧的树干上，火势一瞬间燃烧起来，照亮他们惊讶的脸，对方猛得推了他一把，推得他几乎摔倒在地上，人声和猎犬的吠叫在这时由远及近，像是紧追而来的鬼魅。  
　　“快点跑，Steve！”Bucky喊了一声，Steve回身拉他，看到对方眼睛里印着跳动的橙色火焰，“别让他们抓到！”Bucky咬着牙，又狠狠推了把，他们跌跌撞撞地跑起来，跑过形状可怖的树木怪石，从略陡的山坡上滑下去，追逐声越来越近了，感觉就粘在他们背上。Steve在奔跑中回头看了眼，他看到隔壁的Carl大叔和面包房的老板Todd，看到铁匠John和老猎人的儿子Guy，这些人曾经会拍着他的背，冲他哈哈大笑，有时给他送来松软的面包和新鲜的牛奶，他们曾经一起打猎，围着篝火谈论些似是而非的传说怪论。  
　　“站住！”他们中的谁恶狠狠地喊着，叫喊产生回响一下接着一下。  
　　Steve扭过头去，有什么东西梗在喉咙里，整个胸腔塞满凌乱的心跳，他眨了眨眼睛，强迫自己加快脚步，他让自己只盯着眼前Bucky宽阔的后背，他的手向后伸着拉紧自己，死死握住的力道让他手臂上浮现青筋，似乎感觉到什么，他回头看了Steve一眼。  
　　Bucky张了张嘴，瞳孔急遽微缩，猛地，他一把把Steve拉到身后，自己向前一步挡到了他的身前。  
　　Steve眼睁睁地看着一只猛然蹿出的猎犬扑到了Bucky身上，冲力让他向后倒去，牲畜的嘶吼和人体在地面挣扎翻滚的声音混杂在一起，Bucky伸直手臂掰着猎犬的嘴拉离自己而Steve赶过来用拳头敲击猎犬的头部让它从Bucky身上滚下去，Bucky及时地补上一脚，而Steve上前搀扶起他。他注意到Bucky的右手被咬得鲜血淋漓，当他拥住Bucky的时候血立马染红了他们相触的衣服。因为这一刻的停留，追赶的人们围拢了过来，他们围成一个圈把Steve和Bucky困在其中。  
　　Bucky把Steve护在身后，即使气喘吁吁依旧气势汹汹地瞪视着村民们，那让他看起来像一只蓄势待发的小兽。  
　　好一会儿，都没有人发出声音，所有人都沉默着，望着这对背靠背只有对方可以依赖的年轻人，人群压抑着自己的呼吸，Steve在火光中仰起头，他皱着眉，汗水和污迹把他的脸搞得脏兮兮的，却越发衬得他那对蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。他缓慢地站起来，人群不由自主地往后退了几步，Bucky在他身旁拉住他，他疼得满头汗，磕破的嘴唇渗着血，他摇着头，左手死死地抓着他的好友，Steve看了他一眼，缓慢抽离他的手指。Bucky的身侧，鲜血已经染红了他大半的衣服，那些血从衣角边沿滴落，一滴滴坠入他们脚边的土地。  
　　“如果你现在能治好他，我们就相信你依旧是有神力的人。”村长在这个时候站出来，他花白的须发因为他的话语而轻颤。  
　　Steve皱着眉摇摇头，当他开口的时候，他声音低沉嘶哑：“我从没说过我有什么神力，我一直都没有承认过，是你们……”  
　　铁匠截住了他的话头，他躲在稍远点的地方，但他说话的声音足够响亮到每一个人都听到：“可是你一夜之间从病得快死成为了个强壮的人，这是大家有目共睹的！如果不是神力就是妖术。”  
　　Steve闭了闭眼睛，他吞咽了下，不得不再一次，他不厌其烦地无数次叙述那段奇怪的经历，却依旧目睹着原本的话语在人们的口口相传中变得越发离谱：“我说过很多次了，我快死了，睡得迷迷糊糊，突然看到有个绿色眼睛的家伙站在床边看我，他的手里有一柄金色的权杖，权杖的顶端有颗蓝色的宝石，之后他用那权杖滑过我的身体，当我醒来的时候，我就变成你们现在看到的样子。”  
　　Steve捏了捏自己的拳头，在半年多前，他并不是现在这副样子，那个时候他看起来瘦小孱弱，细瘦的四肢和过分凸起的骨节被苍白的皮肤包裹着，他套在空荡荡的衣服里，因为这幅样子被拒绝参加村里的集体狩猎。那个时候，他只有Bucky，他从小一起长大的朋友，健康帅气的James Barnes照顾着他，陪伴着他，当他因为偶感的风寒扩散成重病卧床不起的时候，也只有这位棕色头发的友人陪伴着他。他在那个深夜惊醒感受到生命的流逝，最后的时刻，他躺在床上，扭头看着在身边睡着的Bucky，黑暗中的他把脸埋在双臂间，衣服还是几天前的那一件，他的头发乱糟糟油腻地纠结成一团，他轻轻地呼吸着，双肩微微颤动，Steve的右手被他抓在手里，他小心地挪动指尖，轻轻点着Bucky温暖的掌心。他感觉到死神的临近，在寂静的夜中，悄无人知地倒数他最后的时光，那些之前伴随他的无力灼热都开始变得无法感知，他越发努力地扭着头，他瞪大眼睛看着Bucky，在心中演绎千万句的告别，却始终决定不要吵醒他。  
　　真希望这一切都不曾发生。  
　　Steve默默在心里祈祷着。  
　　我想活下去。  
　　要是我像Bucky一样就好了，那样我就可以陪着他做更多的事情，我想要像他保护我那般地保护他，我还有很多话想告诉Bucky。但现在我就要死了，而Bucky必然会为此伤心。  
　　Steve闭上眼睛，他感觉到丝丝的甜蜜和更多更多的难过。  
　　我愿意用一切来交换这些不要发生。  
　　他听到老旧挂钟齿轮转动的声音，分针和时针重合为一，他感觉到月亮躲进了云层里，因为更深的阴影落在他的眼皮上，他睁开了眼睛，接着便看见了那个绿色眼睛的人。  
　　他站在床边望着他，唇边挂着嘲弄的笑意。  
　　他眯起眼睛，用修长的手指撩开Steve额前的碎发，再用力地戳了他一下。  
　　奇迹就是在那时候发生的。  
　　  
　　村长和村民们依旧沉默着，用各种各样的眼神望着他和Bucky。也许是因为他们中的某些人依旧相信Steve身上具备某些神力，也许是因为他们还记得Steve当时一个人打死巨熊救下Bucky的壮举，他们就只是围困着他们，不敢上前也不愿后退。  
　　Bucky的喘息声变得越来越微弱，Steve用撕下的衣服简单扎紧他的伤口，但血流并没有止住。  
　　“我并不能救治他！”Steve的声音里染上焦急，“我并没有靠抚摸什么孩子就让他们痊愈，我是抱过那些孩子，但只是希望他们感觉好一点，真的……”Steve的掌中都是Bucky温热潮湿的血，“谁都好，医生有没有跟来，Bucky需要止血和治疗……”  
　　Steve绝望地望着依旧不动声色的村民。  
　　“我求你们。”他咬紧牙根，“我愿意去做那个祭品。”  
　　人群骚动起来，有人拉了拉村长的衣袖，随后Todd拿着手铐从人群里走出来，他只上前了几步就远远地停住了，那件铁器“当啷”一声丢在Steve的脚边，他迟疑了下，伸出手去拿那手铐，当他指尖触到那东西的时候，一旁的Bucky伸出脚狠狠地把那对手铐踢开，手铐带着铁链飞起一段距离再重重地砸到地上。  
　　“你们根本无权强迫Steve。”Bucky喘息着，声音里弥漫着痛苦和愤怒，“他为你们做了多少事，你们现在却这样对待他！”他的目光像利刃一样扎进人群里，很多人纷纷侧过脸。Bucky又推了Steve一把，但他的力道是那样虚弱无力，他在Steve凑过来时压低声音，“你一个人逃得掉，Steve，你得……”  
　　Steve安静地望进Bucky深色的眼睛里，他转动着眼睛，看着Bucky不断开合的嘴唇和皱起的眉间，原本急促的心跳慢慢地归于平静，他想起那些他和Bucky一起懒洋洋躺在家里的日子，他们把床垫铺在地板上，从玻璃窗外射进来的阳光把他们都烤得暖烘烘的，当Steve还瘦弱的时候，Bucky侧身把他整个抱在怀里，下巴压在他的肩窝上，当Steve变得甚至比他更强壮的时候，他们头靠着头平躺在一起，Bucky搂着他的腰，他把手放在Bucky的肚子上，他们在一边放些烤土豆片或者肉干什么的，随便聊各种跑到嘴边的话，这样可以消磨整个下午。  
　　Steve Rogers所有与James Barnes共享的日子都弥漫着如此馨香温暖的阳光气味。  
　　Steve冲着Bucky笑了下，而Bucky张了张嘴。  
　　下一刻，Steve毫不犹豫地击打上Bucky的后颈，Bucky挣扎了下，脸上闪过的惊讶和愤怒前所未有的鲜明，但他瘫软下去，他闭上眼睛，而Steve接住了他。Steve半跪着搂紧Bucky的肩背好一会儿才扛起他走向人群，终于有人从中走出来接过昏迷的Bucky，一直到看着Bucky被带走直到消失不见Steve才收回目光。  
　　“我跟你们走。”他昂起头，声音响亮，一如他曾经带领着猎户们去围剿山豹时镇定果决的样子，“但我不会戴那该死的手铐。”  
　　人群自动分开道路，Steve踩着自己的步子，在他路过村长的时候，他微微低下头凑近那位佝偻着背的白发老人。  
　　“希望你所谓的祭祀真的有用，不然你最好认真想想到底该怎么解决这场瘟疫，Pierce先生。”

 

**ψ 午夜零点 ψ**

 

　　Pierce放下火把，橙色的火焰在黑夜中猛然窜起，它沿着地面铺就的轨迹一路焚烧到Steve的脚下，渐渐燃烧出一个巨大的圆形图腾，村民们跟随着村长拜服下去，他们磕着头，絮絮叨叨念诵咒文的声音飘向天空，隆隆的雷声在云层间翻滚最终愈演愈烈似乎随时要击穿地面，所有人都安静下来，没有人敢抬起头，他们长久地跪伏着，远看像一个个拱起的坟茔。  
　　火在Steve的脚下炙热且汹涌地燃烧着，黑烟呛得Steve咳嗽起来，他伸直脖子希望呼吸到点新鲜的空气，但是一股股焦焚的气味直冲鼻端，火舌舔上他的身体，带来剧烈的灼痛，他咳嗽着，寄希望火苗可以烧断绳索。树木被烧得发出噼里啪啦的响声，Steve的左腿挣扎了出来，他晃荡了一下，一脚踩在燃烧着的图腾中心。他听到一声类似于房门开启的声音，他瞪大了眼睛，感觉到大地在脚下震动，火借助猛然而起的风势一下子蹿得老高，应和着远处人群发出的惊呼。Steve眯着眼睛想要让目光穿过火焰，他的衣衫燃烧起来让他只能不断扭动身体。他看到火光中原本银白的满月渐渐渲染出腥红的颜色，雷声还在头顶滚动着，Steve双手终于获得了自由，他一下子跳到地上忽然感到脚底一空，不知何时，原本燃烧着火焰图腾的地面被深不见底的黑洞所代替，Steve的手挥舞了下便直直地掉了下去，他扬起头，看着火焰和重新合上的地面遮蔽掉他所有的视线。  
　　  
　　Yasha觉得最近很无聊，这种无聊生动形象地表现在当Natasha往他的恶魔尖角上挂了几只树精灵的时候他也没有生气。Yasha垂着他的黑眼睛，沉默地伸出手指把那些挂在他尖角上的生物全部焚烧干净。唯一幸存的那只绿色圆脑袋小家伙捂着他的两只眼睛尖叫着躲进了Yasha的头发里，Yasha抓了几抓没有找到他便也不再理会了。  
　　他懒洋洋地窝在骷髅堆叠的座椅上，拉长背脊，腿翘在扶手上，Natasha翻了个白眼，她甩了甩她耀眼的红头发，尖尖的恶魔尾巴扫过Yasha的下巴。  
　　“你该给自己抓个宠物。”他好心地建议着，“你看Rumlow就有很多，所以他完全不会无聊。”  
　　“Rumlow是个变态。”Yasha懒洋洋地评论着，他甚至瞌上了眼睛，青白色的皮肤在地狱之火的照耀下闪烁着莹莹的光，“我并不喜欢玩弄食物。”  
　　“嗯哼。”Natasha耸了下肩，“并不是所有的人类都只是食物，他们中总会有些特别可爱的，让你忍不住想要含在嘴里，却不马上吞掉。”  
　　当她这样叙述的时候，Natasha眯起她美丽的眼睛，她的嘴角荡出笑容，Yasha知道她大概想起了那个叫Barton的家伙，那个尖耳朵的精灵族射手，哦，如果说翘掉撒旦的例行月会去什么月光湖数星星叫有趣的话……Yasha一边在一颗骷髅的天灵盖上磨着自己的长指甲一边默默地想：  
　　——那对他来说只是更加的无聊。  
　　他在心里撇了撇嘴。  
　　这个时候，他们头顶的天花板传来一下接着一下的叩击声，这个声音连绵不断，同时越来越强烈，整个房间随着叩击震颤起来，那些原本藏在缝隙间的低阶恶灵飞快地蹿进更深的黑暗里。  
　　“唔噢，我已经很久没有见人用这么原始的召唤术了。”Natasha掸了掸肩上的灰，又侧着头更仔细地听了会儿，“喂喂，你听到他们念你名字的语调了吗，第三个音节发错了，这让你的名字听起来像‘甜牛奶’，呃，老天，他们又念了一遍！”Natasha大概是想忍住笑，但她乱晃的尾巴和微微飞起的头发显然暴露了她内心的想法。来自人间的召唤似乎完全没有停下的意思。  
　　“我们诚心祈愿，愿把一切祭献给甜牛奶大人，至真至诚至信……”  
　　Yasha觉得他似乎听到了在他地下三层的Rumlow发出的大笑声。  
　　他站起来，沉默地抬起头，天花板的震颤立刻停止了。Natasha在他眼光扫过来的时候，动着两根手指和他说拜拜。Yasha把他的摇头和叹气都表现得细不可查，从他脚尖开始蔓延出淡色的光，那些光在地面上渐渐拼出一个魔法阵的图案，Yasha插着双手慢慢地沉入那个闪着光的魔法阵中。  
　　“你该试试笑一笑。“Natasha抱着手臂好心地建议着，“想想那些白翅膀，就是因为他们老是傻兮兮地笑着才总能拐到好东西！”  
　　  
　　Steve摔进一个完全黑暗的地方，他摸索着四壁站起来，发现四周感觉起来像是一个很深的洞底，但是这里既没有声音也没有光亮，事实上什么也没有，Steve抬起头眯着眼想看清自己掉下来的地方，但最终徒劳无功。他一度怀疑自己是不是死了，因为现在他也感觉不到疼痛，不过当把手指凑到鼻端的时候，他还是为指尖感觉到的温热呼吸而心安。  
　　这种居然活下来了的想法带给了Steve莫大的鼓舞，他小心地摸着四壁往前走，想估算出自己到底是掉进了多大的地方。  
　　他挪动着步子，尽量保证每一步跨度相同，他所触之壁起起伏伏，感觉像是雕刻着花纹的石墙，间歇还能摸到一些树叶枝蔓。当他触摸到一个质感明显软一点的东西的时候，Steve一下子屏住呼吸，有什么东西站在墙壁前面堵住了他的去路，他尝试着戳了戳，发现“他”纹丝不动，于是Steve一点一点地摸了上去，他摸到了结实的胸膛，宽阔的肩膀。Steve更贴近了点那具身体，现在他确定他摸到了一个“人”，但是他是冰冷的没有温度的，他把耳朵贴在对方的胸口上，他听不到心跳声。  
　　这是一具尸体。  
　　Steve悚然地想，可他仍不由自主地继续自己的探索。他摸到了绷紧的脖子和有些刺手的下巴，这具尸体站在一块突起的土块上，所以他要比Steve高上一些，这让Steve不得不踮起脚几乎整个人贴到那具尸体身上，他的上半身没有穿衣服，但也没有腐败的迹象。他一动不动，闻起来有淡淡的硫磺味道，当Steve一只手按着尸体的耳朵，一只手就快要摸到他的嘴唇的时候，他的手猛然被攫住了。Steve低呼一声，本能地往后退，此刻，另一只手绕道他身后搂住他的腰把他拉进一个怀抱。  
　　忽然而起的鬼火飘荡在Steve身边，猛然而至的光亮让他眯了眯眼，但同时，他也看清了眼前的人。  
　　“Bucky！”  
　　“……谁他妈的是Bucky？”  
　　  
　　幽蓝的鬼火照耀在Steve和那个“人”脸上，不过对方可能不适合被称为人类，他的脑袋上长着类似于羚羊角一般的粗壮弯角，一圈圈的深刻纹路一直沿着角身埋到头发里，他有着酷似Bucky的面容，除了他看起来更冷漠和不屑的神色外，他的眼睛，原本那是一对灰蓝色的眼睛，但当他凑近凝视Steve的时候，会忽然间变成彻底的黑色。Steve在他不断收紧的怀里绷紧身子，他不放弃地向后仰着，这让对方发出不满意的鼻音，那只原本搂在他腰部的手上移扣住了他的肩膀，他吸着鼻子，就像一只猎豹在嗅爪子下按住的小鹿，他把鼻尖深深地埋在Steve的肩窝处，双肩弓起，从Steve的角度可以看到他额间隐隐鼓起的青筋，他蹭着Steve脖子处的皮肤，发出清晰的吸气声。  
　　“你闻起来很好吃。”  
　　接着他就感觉到尖利的犬齿咬上了他的脖子。  
　　来不及细想Steve抬起膝盖就往对方身下顶去，然而在真正触碰到对方前，他看到一条黑色的尾巴从对方身后甩出来，一把缠上了他的小腿，尾巴尖看起来像是一颗黑色的桃心，此刻正搔爬着Steve的脚踝，那感觉痒得很让Steve忍不住发笑，他发出几声憋在嗓子眼里的笑声，接着看到在撕磨他脖子的家伙抬起头看了他一眼，他微弯眼角，冲他眨了下眼睛，那看起来像极了Bucky，像极了他的友人总喜欢在和姑娘们调情时露出的神情，Steve短促地咳嗽了下，而那个家伙伸出手捏住了Steve的下巴，他把所有的力道压在了Steve的身上，完全忽视了他卡在他们之间竭力推拒的双手，那条调皮的黑色尾巴更在这个时候使力拉扯Steve的一条腿，这让Steve完全丧失了平衡，他“啪嗒”一下仰面摔倒在了地上，后脑勺磕得他眼冒金星，他晃着脑袋，晕眩盘旋的同时感觉到一只手抚摸着他的后脑勺，那只手寒冷如冰，动作却也小心轻柔。  
　　悬停在他们四处的鬼火忽悠悠地降落下来，继续照亮着他们彼此的脸孔。Steve瞪着眼睛，对方此刻正着迷地用大拇指按压他的下嘴唇，还时不时地滑进嘴里戳一下他的舌尖。  
　　“唔，喂，等……”Steve努力吐着那根手指，嘴巴里尝到点淡淡的咸涩，“等一下！你到底是谁？”  
　　对方终于停下了他的动作，可他的目光依旧保持着之前那种着迷满意的意味，他固执地压覆在Steve的身上，单手撑起脑袋，支在Steve的左胸口上。  
　　“Yasha。”  
　　“什，什么？”  
　　“名字。”  
　　“好，好吧……Ya，Yasha，你到底是……”  
　　Yasha抿了下嘴，他喜欢这个家伙喊自己名字的样子。  
　　“你的名字。”他毫不客气地打断他。  
　　“……Steve。”Steve犹豫了下还是决定如实相告。  
　　“我被召唤……”Yasha伸出一根手指向上指着，“所以来接收祭品。”那根手指垂直向下戳到Steve身上，“按照你们人类的叫法，我应该是一只恶魔。”  
　　Steve吸了口气，他的目光在对方脸上逡巡：“可是你看起来……”  
　　“我看起来是你心里最想见到的人。”Yasha垂下眼睛，他的眼睛在又一次的凝视中变成黑色。这是恶魔的特性，他们在人类眼里永远是他们最想看到的样子，因为人类总是容易被外表欺骗，这样让他们能够更方便地诱惑他们，从而达成种种交易。Yasha漫不经心地卷着对方金色的头发，那些金色的发丝柔软地绕在他的手指上，看起来就像从云缝间泄漏下来的阳光。  
　　“Bucky。”他回忆着一开始Steve喊出的那个名字，“是你的爱人？”  
　　Steve不可抑制地脸红起来，他快速地眨了几下眼睛，喉头不自觉地吞咽了几下：“不，他只是我的朋友。”  
　　Yasha又盯了他几秒，他凑近他，眼睛变黑，手指绕紧让Steve感觉头皮刺痛。  
　　“嘿！”Steve不客气地喊了声并且响亮地拍了把他的胸口，而对方用鼻子拱了下他的耳垂。  
　　“你即使撒谎，闻起来也同样可口。”Yasha的表情看起来很满意同时带着点小小的饥饿。他又看了会儿Steve，每时每刻都让Steve更加觉得自己像是一快面包，牛排或者任何恶魔会吃的东西。  
　　当Steve忍不住打了个喷嚏后，Yasha终于坐了起来，就坐在Steve的身边，在Steve想要起身的时候强势地按住他。他用目光示意他躺好。不过Steve可不准备乖乖听话，他咬着牙抗拒着按住他肩膀的力道，同时也想着要驳斥刚才的那句话。  
　　“我并不爱……”  
　　Yasha做了个噤声的手势，Steve发现自己没法再发出任何声音。他有些愤怒地咬住口腔内壁，握紧右拳，即使知道可能毫无用处，哦老天，他可是要打一只恶魔，但他毫不退缩地挥了上去。拳头在堪堪距离Yasha脸颊还有一指的距离停住了，拳风只撩起了对方几缕棕色的头发。  
　　Yasha用一种看发脾气小狗的无奈眼神瞟了Steve一眼，他动着他的手指，看不见的力量漫上Steve的身体，那感觉无处不在却又沉重无比，他们像蛇像藤蔓一样缠绕上Steve的躯干与四肢，紧紧地把他囚禁在地面上。  
　　Steve半张着嘴，维持着刚才话说到一半的样子。现在他能做的就只有呼吸和转动眼珠，此外就是全盘接收地感知着在他身上四处游走的力量，感觉它们抚摸他的皮肤，甚至吸附上去，渗透进身体里。  
　　Yasha轻轻地撩开Steve脸颊上的发丝，那些火光似乎也燃烧在他的眼睛里。  
　　“我喜欢这份祭品。”他轻轻地说，声音里的张力让Steve喉咙发紧，“感谢撒旦。”  
　　他再次伏下来，他的阴影罩住Steve，他捧住他的脸颊，冰冷的呼吸吹拂到他的脸上，他用嘴唇轻轻点了下Steve的上嘴唇，在看到Steve不能把眼睛瞪得更大时完全地吻上他。  
　　身边幽蓝的鬼火在这一瞬间热烈地绕烧起来，变成夺目耀眼的金红色，他们炽热地照着亲吻中的Yasha和Steve，把他们的影子长长地投射到石壁上。  
　　Steve感觉自己漂浮起来，他看到自己的灵魂从身体里一点点抽离起来，那感觉并不疼痛，就好像只是在脱一件衣服。当他完全飘起来的时候，他依旧在和Yasha接吻，Yasha闭着眼睛，他的手拉着Steve的双手，让他不至于飞走，他微微仰着脖子，而Steve灵魂发出的白光照在他脸上，此刻的他看起来简直和Bucky一模一样，那个陪伴Steve成长，和他挤在一张小破床上，抢Steve的被子再把他搂在怀里的Bucky，那个当星光落在他脸上的时候，安静沉睡的好友。  
　　Steve从不知道灵魂也会有怦然心动的感觉，这让他觉得可怕又可耻。  
　　  
　　“操他的耶和华。”Yasha突然睁开了眼睛，因为距离极近，Steve甚至看到了他黑色的瞳仁猛得收缩了一下。  
　　“我不能奴役你的灵魂。”他咬着牙，冷硬的声音敲击着四壁。  
　　他沉默了会儿，皱着眉盯着Steve漂浮的灵魂。  
　　“操。”他又骂了一句，同时甩起的尾巴击碎了一团来不及躲开的鬼火，“他们把你献祭给的是‘甜牛奶’！”

 

  
**ψ 午夜过后的第一个恶魔时刻 ψ**

  
　　Steve迟疑了一下。  
　　“什么甜牛奶？”  
　　因为魔法阵正确所以可以把他从地狱里召唤出来，但因为村民念诵咒文的发音偏差，使得名字不同而无法成立契约顺利接收Steve的灵魂，这样那样零碎的事情解释起来既无聊又麻烦，Yasha选择了闭口不谈，所以Steve就只能看到对方那条黑色的尾巴垂在地上，左右甩了甩一副无精打采的样子。  
　　Steve沉默了一下，他用眨眼把“这个行为有点可爱”的想法从脑子里眨出去，接着又把目光移到正对着自己的Yasha脸上。他看起来其实和之前没有太大的分别，只是眉毛皱得更深了点，嘴巴抿得更紧了点，他把Steve漂浮的灵魂从半空中拽下来，随手捏了捏他的脖子，一些细碎的荧光飘散出来，它们像一群飞舞着的萤火虫绕过Yasha的指尖向他飞去，当它们路过Yasha唇边的时候，Yasha伸出舌头把他们卷进嘴巴里。  
　　他眯起眼睛，肩膀微微抖了下，呼出一声满意的哼气。  
　　他把Steve的灵魂拉得更近了些，手掌抚摸上Steve的脸颊，Steve梗着脖子想躲开，但对方已经牢牢地贴上了他的灵魂。他安静地触摸着他，与Steve相接触的手掌心被照得白亮如雪。一段时间内，Steve很担心他会不会从自己的灵魂上撕下更多的碎片，但Yasha只是轻轻地托着他。最后他抓着Steve的肩膀把他又塞回到了身体里。  
　　“你，许个愿。”Yasha插起手，说得很慢很慢，“然后我会满足你。”  
　　“然后？”Steve从地上站起来，他一直走到Yasha面前彻底站直才继续他们的谈话，“恶魔可不会不要报酬。”  
　　Yasha看起来面无表情，他伸出手再次贴上Steve的脸，他捏了他一下，神情随意慵懒歪了歪嘴角，手上的劲儿倒不小，而Steve咧着嘴踩了他一脚，狠狠地，他不知道惹怒恶魔会有什么下场，但眼前的家伙只是挑了下眉毛，接着就把自己的脚给挪了出来。  
　　“然后你的灵魂就归我所有。”他平静地叙说着，并且也打量着Steve的表情，“你不可能再回去了，你已经永远属于地狱了。”  
　　“区别只在于你属于谁。”  
　　Steve动了动嘴唇，防范地盯着Yasha面无表情的脸：“我可，我可不会相信恶魔的话，我还没有死去。我还有呼吸……我还是可以……”  
　　下一刻他的脖子被人捏着并直直地提了起来，Steve一把抓住了Yasha的手，可无论他怎样用力，他都不能掰开对方的手指。他的双脚悬空无奈地踩踏着，大地又开始震动起来，带着他和Yasha不断地上升上升，Steve抬起头看着越来越接近的上层，那里原本黑沉沉的一片像是倒扣的锅盖，可当他们不断接近几乎要撞上去的时候，那里开始变得透明，Steve睁大眼睛，他先是看到了闪烁着星光的夜空和几片遮着月亮的乌云，接着看到沿着麦田不断远去的村民，他们安静地一个挨着一个，在泥地上留下整齐的脚印。Peter不知道为什么哭起来，他的妈妈打了他一巴掌，把他一路拖着往前走。Steve的眼前就好像有了一面可以观察‘那一个世界的镜子’而有人在不断地移动它。Steve扫了Yasha一眼，而Yasha也和他一起看着那个世界。他们看到了那棵绑缚Steve的树木，大火把它烧得支离破碎，暗红色的火星仍在枯槁的树干间隐隐地燃烧着，空气里回荡着“啪啪”的脆裂声。Steve看到有一个人背对着他跪在树前，他的膝盖深深地陷在泥土里，他佝偻着背，手肘压在地上，脸埋在臂膀里，他的一只手上缠着厚厚的绷带，衣服上沾染着血迹和泥土。  
　　“Bucky……”Steve喊出来，同时伸出手按在了那面镜子上，“Bucky！”他又喊了一下，握紧拳头敲击着，但是跪伏着的Bucky一动不动。  
　　“你已经不属于那个世界了。”Yasha冷漠地又提醒了他一次，而Steve开始重重地一次又一次击打上眼前的镜子，沉重的闷响震动着Steve的拳头却丝毫传达不到另一边，他只能看着Bucky跪在那里，在风中细不可查地颤抖着。  
　　镜子停了一会儿，重新开始移动起来。  
　　他转到了侧面，并且慢慢地拉近距离，这让Steve得以清楚地看到跪倒在地上的Bucky露出怎样愤恨的神色，他把自己的下嘴唇咬得鲜血斑驳，一眨不眨地瞪着眼睛，他的拳头握紧在头的两侧，指甲深深地嵌进掌心，当Steve以为他会一直就这么沉默下去的时候，他猛得挺直身子发出一声怒吼，像一匹离群的孤狼发出最后的长啸，绝望而尖锐，风吹乱他的头发和衣衫，他的眼睛里闪着白亮的光，他开始一下一下地挖刨树下的泥土，手指深深地陷进土里，他把它们铲起来再丢到一边。他不停歇着挖掘着，牙齿越咬越紧，血从绷带下渗透出来，沿着胳膊缓缓地流到他的指尖，但他的动作却越发疯狂，月光把树木的阴影投射到他的脸上，形成扭曲恐怖的痕迹。  
　　“Bucky！停下！Bucky！”Steve隔着镜子喊他，他们都知道自己所做之事毫无意义，但没有一个人停止。Steve又开始敲击起眼前的那面镜子，他感觉不到Yasha握紧他脖子的力度也感觉不到脚下悬空的虚无，他的整个心脏都因为Bucky一下一下挖土的动作而抽痛，那面镜子继续旋转着它的视角，它终于转到了Bucky的正面。  
　　他和Bucky，面对着面，只隔地狱之镜，当Steve把双手都按在镜子上的时候，他几乎就可以触摸到Bucky的脸，但他只能看着Bucky一下一下把更多的泥土刨开，带着歇斯底里的情绪，他做着这一切，只发出粗重的喘息声。他的胸膛起伏着，血珠从他的指尖滴落下来，一点一滴地砸在镜子上，Steve半张着嘴，再也发不出更多的声音。而James Barnes在他眼前，变得越来越破碎，越来越绝望。  
　　“停下。”  
　　Steve转过头来，现在他看着的是那只叫Yasha的恶魔：“制止这一切。”  
　　Yasha并没有立刻回答他的话，他移动着胳膊把Steve放到地上。  
　　“这是一个愿望？”他前倾，他凑近他。  
　　“不是。”  
　　“那我不会帮助你。”Yasha直起身子，而Steve一把拉住了他。  
　　“如果你不帮我见到Bucky，我永远都不会许愿。”  
　　“……”  
　　Yasha的尾巴一下子抽打上Steve的手背，疼痛立马让那里的皮肤红肿起来，但Steve依旧死死地拽着他，他半抬着头不屈地与Yasha对视着。  
　　“你先让我见到Bucky，否则我不会许愿。”  
　　“我，不，接，受，任，何，威，胁！”Yasha的眼里浮起怒意，他按上那只拽着自己的手，“我想你好像搞错了一点，我并不是只有一个办法得到你的灵魂，我现在也可以碾碎你，碾碎你的每一寸骨节让你痛苦不堪，然后把你那漂亮脆弱的小灵魂从你身体里彻底拽出来。”  
　　“那你可以这么做！”Steve的回击几乎没有一刻的停留，“如果可以你为什么不这么做！恶魔可从来没什么好心不是吗？”  
　　那对黑色的翅膀在Steve说话间一下子从Yasha的背后拉伸出来，它们超乎想象的巨大，掀起的风刃把地上的碎石都卷起到墙上。当它们聚拢过来包围Steve的时候，就像织起厚重的茧把他困在里面，Steve被堵在Yasha的翅膀和墙之间，他曲着腿伸直胳膊来抗拒Yasha倾覆下来的身体。恶魔Yasha充满怒意，那可以从他的喷吸里嗅出来，他的耳朵开始变尖，黑色的瞳仁再也不会恢复成伪装的灰蓝色，一些火焰和闪电包裹着出现在他的指尖，他按着Steve的脖子把他压过来，尖锐的犬齿从他的唇间显露。  
　　恶魔Yasha说了什么，Steve听不懂，大概是恶魔语，伴随着他低沉沙哑的嗓音。他又被看不见的力量固定在那儿，力量滑过他的背脊缠绕上的他的胳膊，它们强迫Steve跪下去，而Steve挺直背脊与之抗争，那些力量抚摸着他就像在戏耍宠物，每次都在Steve以为可以站起来的时候用更大的力量把他压下去。他们僵持着，直到那些力量抬起Steve的下巴露出脖子，Yasha垂下眼睛，他现在看起来和Bucky已经是完全不同的存在了，压迫无处不在地宣泄着愤怒与强势，Yasha的指甲划破了Steve的皮肤，鲜血涌出来把他的衣领然染红，他吸着鼻子，紧绷的腮部线条表明他正在咬着牙忍耐什么。  
　　“Steve。”他的声音听起来就像在打雷，“你还有最后一点机会来表示你的抱歉，许个愿，随便什么该死的愿望。”  
　　“在见到Bucky前我不会许任何愿望！”  
　　下一刻Yasha过来咬住了他的脖子，剧痛让他眼前发黑，原本桎梏他的力量一下子都消失了，Steve趔趄了下而Yasha伸出手臂环住他把他抬起压在石壁上，他把自己不断地挤进Steve的空间里，嘴唇吮吸着Steve的血液，Steve开始感觉到耳鸣与晕眩，他大睁着眼睛，抓着Yasha的恶魔角，那条尾巴就甩上来缠住他的双手把他绑缚到身后，体温和清醒都开始流失，Steve眼前朦胧一片，原本黑暗的世界开始被越来越亮的光所代替。  
　　  
　　他看见自己站在一座燃烧的城堡面前，火光染红了每一片天空，他转头，另一个人走上去抱住他的肩膀，他穿着银白色的铠甲，腰间挎着闪亮的长剑，他有着棕色的头发和深色的眼睛，那看起来是Bucky可感觉又不像Bucky，他们在燃烧中的世界里拥抱和接吻，然后对方举起长剑刺向他……  
　　  
　　Steve重重地跌落在地上，就像他在无意识中看到的那样摔倒在地上，他晃了晃脑袋，手捂住还在流血的脖子，距离他几步之遥的Yasha嘴角还沾着自己的血，而现在他正看着Steve腿上其他的什么东西。  
　　是那只绿色的树精灵，之前藏在Yasha头发里已经被他给忘掉的小家伙不知什么时候跳了出来，他张开他短小的胳膊挡在Steve身前，那其实很可笑，因为他都没有Steve的膝盖大，他蹦跳着，叽叽喳喳地叫嚷着，他回头看了Steve一眼，又飞快地扭回去盯着Yasha，在确定Yasha不会再次攻击后，树精灵沿着Steve的大腿手脚并用地爬了上去。他抓着Steve的纽扣往衬衣上爬的时候，脚下滑了一把，Steve及时托住了他。他在Steve的手掌心里站稳，冲着他仰起脑袋微笑，当他沿着Steve的肩膀一直爬到他的脖子那儿的时候，他摸着还在流血的伤口，Steve感到温暖包裹着他的伤口，一会儿后，那里停止流血，皮肤完好如初。  
　　“呃，谢谢。”Steve让那只树精灵跳回他的手掌心，当他道谢的时候，那个家伙用手捂住脸得意地扭了扭。  
　　上方的Yasha发出一声毫不掩饰的嗤笑，这得到了Steve和树精灵一同的瞪视。  
　　“得了Nata，我知道是你……”Yasha翻了个白眼，“别躲在你的傀儡里凑热闹。”  
　　原本准备往Steve袖子里钻的树精灵一下子站直了身子，他插着腰，一改之前胆战心惊的样子，开始继续叽叽喳喳地喋喋不休起来。  
　　“闭嘴。”Yasha闭了闭眼睛，“我说……”  
　　树精灵没有停下，并且越说越快。  
　　“我可没有兴趣成全什么可爱的小情侣。”Yasha好不容易插上嘴，他伸出手指摁住树精灵的脑袋，而Steve立刻抽手把树精灵拿得离他远远的。  
　　Yasha眯了眯眼睛，同时那只树精灵看起来更加得意了点，他唧唧咕咕的声音也变得更大了。  
　　“你听我说，我没有……撒旦的，Nata你不能……不是的，别以为我真的不敢把你……”  
　　“Natasha！”  
　　一声暴喝终于打断了他们的讨论。  
　　“首先你要搞清楚，他，是我的。他是那帮愚蠢的人类献祭给我的，是、我、的！”  
　　所有生物都为长角恶魔猛然拔高的音量安静了那么一会儿，那几团鬼火瑟缩得抖了抖，迅速围拢在Steve身边缩起自己的外焰。绿色的树精灵眨了眨眼睛，忽然就摇头晃脑地叹出一口气来，他冲着Yasha甩了甩手，又叽咕了一句，那让Yasha看起来脸色更差了，可是树精灵没再搭理他，转身跳进地里消失了。  
　　  
　　Steve和Yasha不得不又对视起来，Steve再次站起来，而Yasha插着他的手。  
　　“我不会……”  
　　Yasha伸出一根手指表示让他闭嘴。他又用Steve听不懂的恶魔语骂了一声，接着收回了自己的翅膀。  
　　他后退一步，又后退了一步。他深呼吸了几下，似乎要把什么从自己的肺里完全吐出去。  
　　“你可是我的！”他转过身嘀咕了一句，同时用尾巴拉着Steve的手腕把他拖到自己身边。  
　　Yasha打了个响指，Steve眨了下眼睛，当他再次睁开的时候， 他发现Bucky已经出现在他们面前。

 

  
**ψ 夜的尾声 ψ**

  
　　他曾经想过复仇。  
　　但当所有愤怒都在身体里蒸腾干净后，复仇开始变得苍白脆弱根本无法成为一个支撑。  
　　  
　　Bucky跪坐着，跪坐在那颗已经死去的树前，跪坐在他彻底失去Steve的地方。他面对着那个被他挖开的土坑，他不知道Steve去了哪里，人们这样告诉他——  
　　“他被地狱吞没了。”  
　　他们绘声绘色地描述着，在惊恐的表情下掩藏着闪烁的兴奋。  
　　Bucky咬紧了牙齿，他咬着自己的口腔内壁一直到满嘴都是血的咸味。他把自己的脸埋在手掌心里，他嗅到了更多血的味道，来自于自己的指尖或者心脏。  
　　他还记得他第一次见到Steve的样子，穿着干净的白衬衣，那种中间下陷的圆领子遮盖着他形状明显的颈下锁骨，他躲在小村最高的钟楼上，把脚悬在楼外，袒露着光滑细瘦的小腿，他低着头，金色的发梢被风吹得轻轻浮动。他手里拿着铅笔和画板，他眨着他的蓝眼睛俯瞰他脚下的世界，再把他们一笔一划的画下来。Bucky从撞钟后面跳出来的时候把他吓了一跳，Steve晃了下，人前倾着胡乱挥摆手臂，Bucky跑了过去从背后抱住他，把他从石墙上拖下来，而那些画纸像一只只白鸽从钟楼上散落下去，飞舞得到处都是。  
　　Steve张大嘴巴回头看他，而Bucky歉疚得只能把他抱得更紧一些。  
　　  
　　他失去了Steve。  
　　Bucky他抱紧自己的双臂，他抱紧所有记忆里关于Steve的东西，他抱紧虚无。  
　　他一个人在田野上无声得悲恸。  
　　  
　　“喂。”Bucky听到一个声音，同时感觉到被人踢了踢。  
　　他猛抬起头，他迫切需要打一架，所以他一点儿也没有收起自己脸上愤恨的表情，他看到一个高大的男人站在自己面前，他光裸着上身，束着手，微微收起下颚的脸上带着显而易见的讥讽笑容。  
　　“真难看。”他听到那个男人撇了下嘴。  
　　Bucky没搞懂他到底什么意思，好吧他的脑袋里现在正乱作一团，他受着伤觉得手臂痛得要死，他的眼睛因为流泪也在抽痛，他的好友Steve现在连一块尸骸都找不到而一大群疯子安慰他说他为这个村庄做出了巨大的贡献。  
　　Bucky抬起了拳头。  
　　他想起自己曾经笑得意气飞扬，在给Steve绑绷带的时候，在捏他手腕的时候，在低头亲吻他太阳穴的时候。  
　　他曾经许愿发誓，他说会一直保护他。  
　　Bucky的骨头捏得吱嘎吱嘎直响。  
　　他什么都没有做到。  
　　他把每一次亲吻都杜撰得亲切完美来掩藏他所有不可告人的秘密。  
　　操。  
　　Bucky狠狠地揍了上去。  
　　月光穿透云层照在那个陌生人的脸上，Bucky看到一张一模一样的脸。  
　　“什么？”  
　　他的拳头接触上那个人的脸，同时那个人抬起脚踹上他的肚子。Bucky向后飞去，而那个家伙一脸不可置信的瞪大眼睛，他脸颊那里的皮肤迅速灼烧起来，就像一张在燃烧中的纸但很快那里又恢复原状。  
　　Bucky靠脚撑在地上，他稳住身形同时盯着那个男人。  
　　“你到底是个什么东……”  
　　“Bucky！”  
　　  
　　Yasha看着Steve冲过去，他第一次知道当一个人类快乐的时候，他所有的情绪都会在他身上闪耀。他看到那个Bucky呆愣在那里，当Steve跑向他的时候，他“啊”了一声，Steve冲过去抱紧他，于是他之前所有的凶狠锋利快速地被瓦解了，他开始哭泣，把脸埋在Steve的肩头，眼泪顺着他的脸颊滴落到Steve身上。而Steve，Steve的灵魂现在闻起来更加的香甜温暖，Yasha是唯一可以看清Steve灵魂的家伙，那个漂亮的家伙现在整个都在撒发着淡金色的光。  
　　一种前所未有的挫败感在Yasha的胸膛里翻搅，他呆站了会儿，因为来到陆地上所以他藏起了角和尾巴，他选择了保持Steve看到的那个外貌，而现在他看着那个和自己有一样脸的家伙亲吻了Steve的额头。  
　　——Steve没有反抗。  
　　“承认自己挺喜欢他的没那么难，Yasha！”Yasha想起Natasha走前说的最后一句话，“就像不管有没有夏娃，亚当都会爱吃苹果一样。”  
　　她可真是只讨厌的恶魔。  
　　Yasha这么气哼哼地想着，同时看到Bucky站了起来，他强硬地把Steve护在身后，紧张地看向Yahsa。  
　　哦……  
　　Yasha慢慢地走向他们。  
　　人类和恶魔，苹果与蛇。  
　　  
　　“你是一只恶魔。”Bucky瞪着Yasha。  
　　“而你……”Yasha咧了咧嘴，之前的灼痛感还没有淡去，“你是个‘圣徒’后裔。”  
　　“什么？”Bucky皱了皱眉。他和Steve互相疑惑地看了一眼，但Yasha并不打算解释更多。  
　　“走吧，Steve。”Yasha冲Steve伸出手，“你不能留在陆地上太久，鉴于你属于地狱却还没有一只恶魔可以认领你。”他并不停下脚步，目不斜视地穿过Bucky，“我们该快点回去，然后好好想想你的愿望。”  
　　“我不会让你再带走Steve。”Bucky过来推开他，当他的手接触到Yasha的皮肤时，那里再次燃烧随后恢复。所有人都惊讶地盯着这一变化，直到Bucky发出惊呼。  
　　“我可以伤害你。”他越说越肯定，“我的手……”  
　　“是你的血。”Steve像是也意识到了什么，“你的血会灼烧到他的皮肤。”  
　　啊哈！  
　　Yasha慢慢地把目光从自己的伤口转到Steve脸上，他认真地盯着他看了一会儿。起先Steve还会毫不客气地回瞪着他，但渐渐地他移开了目光。  
　　“我们得走了。”Yasha又说了一遍，他开始感觉厌烦和疲惫，他上前握住Steve的手而Bucky过去拉开他，他的血液再次灼烧了他的皮肤，一直燃烧到看到骨头。Yasha没有露出丝毫痛苦退缩的表情，他执拗地抓着Steve，同时挥动手指，看不见的力量撞击向Bucky的身体把他甩得远远的。  
　　Steve努力挣脱着Yasha的拖拽，他成功了几次，从他的掌控中逃脱出来，可没走几步就再次被拽了回去，他的身体在Steve攻击下坚硬如铁，Yasha用力地握着他，似乎并不在乎下一刻会把Steve的手握断。那棵树前的土地再次开始塌陷，当他们走到洞口边的时候，一泼鲜血泼洒到Yasha拽着的那只手上，烟蒸腾而起伴着那里的皮肤快速变成焦炭一般的颜色，Steve再次挣脱开来，他快速地后退，而在他身后Bucky用小刀划伤自己的手臂，血沾满他握紧的拳头。  
　　“你可以试试看。”Bucky吐出一口血沫。  
　　“这是我见过的最蠢的打斗方式。” Yasha恢复的速度开始变慢，五指现在还能看到露出的骨节。  
　　“但我能让你这个地狱来的混蛋疼得可以。”  
　　这一刻，Yasha和Bucky终于都露出一样的神色。  
　　  
　　他们两个扭打在一起，不一会儿就开始伤痕累累，Yasha的皮肤开始越发难以恢复，到处都是发红发暗的烫伤，Bucky聪明地把大部分血撒到他的关节上，并且成功的穿透过一次他的下腹。而Bucky可能断了好几根肋骨，他的动作变得迟缓，脚步变得虚浮，他失去了太多的血，脸色变得苍白。  
　　他们步步紧逼，他们气喘吁吁，他们都狼狈不堪。  
　　就像一场注定两败俱伤的兽斗。  
　　Steve想帮忙，可当他冲上去的时候，他总会被看不见的力量弹开，又或者Bucky一边打一边冲他喊着“Steve你站远点！”  
　　真是够了！  
　　当又一次被Yasha弹开同时Bucky皱着眉吼出“Steve你就不能别添乱”之后，原本担忧着的Steve终于也开始怒气冲冲起来。  
　　他在Yasha和Bucky互相揪着对方继续准备给对方好瞧的时候快速走过去按着他们的脑袋狠撞了下。Yasha和Bucky同时发出痛呼并倒了下去，他们捂着被撞红的额头，看着Steve居高临下地望着他们。  
　　“你们都给我停下，不然都会死的。”Steve看着他们，话语肯定。  
　　Yasha不甘地瞪着他，但他的确不能再抬起他的胳膊，他下腹还有着个恐怖的大洞。  
　　Bucky开始哼哼唧唧并且用手摸了摸Steve的脚踝，但他也迟迟没有再爬起来。  
　　他们两个都疲惫不堪地倒在地上，而Steve弯着腰无奈地看着他们。  
　　在Steve背后，满天星辰闪烁在深蓝绸缎般的夜幕上，而Steve打量他们的眼睛是最亮的星。  
　　“我不会和你回地狱的，Yasha，我不会交出我的灵魂。”Steve坚定地说，Bucky发出笑声并且因为牵动伤口而咳嗽。Steve看了看Bucky又看向一边的Yasha，他没法忽视对方脸上难过的神色，鉴于他现在长着一张酷似Bucky的脸，所以他很容易就能看出来。  
　　“我很抱歉。”Steve不知道为什么他要这么说，他象征性地拍了把Yasha的额头，而对方生气地拍开他的手。  
　　“不管你愿不愿意，你不可能留在陆地上，你现在是属于地狱的，就算我不带走你，也会有其他的东西来把你抓回去，Steve……”  
　　“别这么喊他名字。”Bucky哼了一声，“这可用不着你担心。”  
　　“你是个什么都不懂的傻瓜。”Yasha说着但不去看他们任何一个，他把目光投射向更远的夜空，“你根本不知道该怎么保护Steve，过去是，现在是，未来也是……”  
　　他的话让Bucky闭嘴了。非常成功。因为Bucky开始呆呆地看着天空并且也努力不去和Steve目光接触。  
　　Steve没能忍住自己的白眼。  
　　“先生们。”他拍了拍手，“我不需要你们任何谁的保护。”他说着直起身子，风从四面八方涌来吹拂过他，他抓了抓自己的头发，张开双臂吸进大口大口清新的空气，他感觉到自由扑面而来，他还活着，Bucky还活着，有一只恶魔但他其实不算坏，那些原先可怖耸动的，由麦田树叶昆虫发出的声响，在此刻听起来恬淡安静。  
　　“我们该离开这里。”Steve突然说，他看向Bucky而对方也躺在地上望向他，“都结束了……我们可以去……”  
　　  
　　Steve被猛得推到地上，他再次听到了狼犬憋在嗓子里的吠声，但这比铁匠家那条狼狗，比他围捕过的所有猛兽的叫声都更叫人毛骨悚然，他感觉到腥臭的呼吸喷到他的脸上，Steve看到一条巨大的‘黑狼’正踏在他的胸口上，他的爪子按上他的肩膀，尖牙在他耳边打颤，他潮湿的鼻子拱着Steve的脖子，他背脊高耸，竖起所有的毛发，在夜色下闪着鲜红的眼睛。  
　　“Steve你怎么回事！”Bucky喊他，他摇晃着站起来朝Steve跑起来，而Yasha比他动得更快。  
　　“该死的地狱犬。”他骂着，冲着Steve胸口踢去，而Steve看着那只地狱犬灵巧地跳起来躲开了。  
　　“怎么回事？”Bucky想过去拉还坐着的Steve结果得到了停止的手势。  
　　“我们看不见他。”Yasha小心翼翼地动着脚步，他观察着Steve目光落下的方向，“我也看不见，那不是我养的。”  
　　“那你能干嘛？”  
　　“那你能干嘛！我想你最好把你手上的血口子再开大一点随处洒一洒！”  
　　在Bucky毫不犹豫准备那么做前，Steve在不远处伸出一根指头接着狠狠地握住——闭嘴你们两个——他这么明确表示着。他缓慢地站起来，毫不畏惧地和那只犹如巨狼一般大的地狱犬对视，他放缓自己的呼吸，移动着自己的脚步。那只地狱犬在地面上磨着自己的爪子，他咧着嘴吐出舌头，口水滴答滴答地从齿缝间流下来，如果他有表情，那么那可能是一个充满嘲讽和不屑的笑容。  
　　Steve在他扑过来的下一刻灵敏地躲开了，冲力让那只地狱犬撞到了Steve身后的树干上，在Yasha他们看来就是Steve侧开身子，随即他身后的树木被折断“轰”的一声倒下去。  
　　地狱犬和Steve互相紧盯着对方，他又作势扑了几次，大部分被Steve躲过了，可同时也划伤了他的小腿，Yasha和Bucky都想帮忙，可他们什么都看不见，只能感觉不断有风穿过他们，同时在地上留下一道道清晰的抓痕。  
　　地狱犬高高翘着他的尾巴，伸出舌头舔了舔自己爪子上的血。  
　　“Bucky！”Steve冲他弯了弯手指，Bucky明白那个意思，他们曾经是捕猎中最默契的搭档。他把手中沾着自己血的匕首丢了过去，在Steve接住的那一刻，那头地狱犬同时蹬地扑了过来，Steve架起胳膊扛住他，他的一只胳膊抵住他的下颚另一只手顺势从上往下劈进地狱犬的腹部。  
　　所有人都听到了凄厉的长啸，血从那破开的创口里流到Steve的身上，那只黑犬疯狂地抽搐着四肢挣扎了几下，渐渐显出形迹，当他开始死去的时候，皮毛肌血一点点从他身上剥离灰化，散成黑色的尘埃。Steve站起来，他咳嗽了下，反握匕首用手背擦去脸颊上的鲜血。  
　　“现在你们应该没有异议了……”Steve故作生气地瞪着他们，瞪着目瞪口呆的‘圣徒后裔’与‘地狱恶魔’：  
　　“这里可没人需要保护。”  
　　说完，他真正意义上的笑起来，眯起眼睛露出白牙，吸了吸鼻子。  
　　而第一缕阳光正开始落在他的肩膀上。

 

  
　 **ψ 属于另一天的日出 ψ**

  
　　“女皇号”今天迎来了三位奇怪的乘客。  
　　他们是三个年轻的男人，在快要起航前要求上船。  
　　他们其中的两位看起来是一对孪生兄弟，不过看起来有感觉很不相同，短头发的那个总在脸上挂着痞气的笑容，而瞳色更深的那位则沉默寡言，面色不善。他们的同伴是个有着金色头发的青年，他负责和船长交涉。他们都风尘仆仆，像是赶了很久路途的旅人，有两个人身上还绑着带血迹的绷带。  
　　“船长怎么愿意带这些不明不白的人上船！”导航员Tab从桅杆上滑下来一屁股坐到了正在抽烟的老水手David身旁，“我看那个长头发的不像是好人。”  
　　“谁知道呢？”船头传来起航的号角声，David在船舷上敲了敲烟斗，瞥了眼船尾处正在交谈的两个人，“据说他们只交得出一半的船费，不过船长嘛……船上没有女人，也许呢……船长可是盯着那个金发男孩的屁股好一会儿了……”  
　　“你是说……”Tab瞪圆了眼睛，这个时候他们谈及的孪生兄弟中短发的那位从他们中间穿过。  
　　“不好意思。”他微微低了低头，而Tab和David也冲他点了下头，他们一直等他走到船尾才重新开始交谈。  
　　“难道船长想趁着晚上……”  
　　“哦，可别忘了我们本身的行当，小Tab！”David得意地嘲弄道，但随即他看到Tab尖叫起来，同时他发现自己的头发不知什么时候燃烧起来，他狂奔起来结果碰翻了水桶，最后他不得不跳进海里。  
　　  
　　“别这样，Yasha！”Steve从远处收回目光，不满意地碰了碰Yasha的胳膊，而Bucky在另一边拍他的肩膀，把从David那偷来的钱袋抛给他。  
　　“哦拜托。”Steve叹了口气，他看了眼袋子里的金币，最终塞进了衣袋里，“你不该这样，Bucky！”  
　　“反正他们是海盗，我知道你不是真的介意。”Bucky冲Steve露出甜腻的笑容，他靠过去准备揽住Steve的腰，结果和Yasha伸过来的手撞到了一起。  
　　他们同时发出不满的叹气声，那让Steve忍不住发笑。  
　　“你们真像一对兄弟。”他由衷地说，“你们该决定下谁是哥哥谁是弟弟，以防之后有人询问。”  
　　“我真是搞不明白你这个恶魔为什么要跟来。”Bucky微微侧过点身子，而Yasha也转过脸隔着Steve看向他。  
　　“Steve还有一个愿望。”他第二十六次固执地说，“而且我帮他隐藏了气味可以暂时躲避地狱犬们，在你们找到所谓的‘方法’之前，我不能离他太远。”  
　　“我说过了我不会许愿的。”  
　　“别太自信，Steve，人类总喜欢对自己撒谎。”Yasha把脸转了回去，他的声音被海风吹得飘飘忽忽，“就像你在地狱里说的那些话一样，我知道你在撒谎，你喜……”  
　　“闭嘴。”Steve快速地打断他，同时摸了下自己的耳朵，Bucky熟悉那个动作，这代表他非常紧张。  
　　“你说了什么？”Bucky有些好奇，而Steve忽视了他的问题。  
　　“不管怎么说，你最终都会被拖入地狱，如果你还是拒绝交易的话，他们也许会选择直接彻底的撕碎你，所以我得呆在你身边，确保到时候……”Yasha停顿了下，他随手把Steve肩膀上沾的一片羽毛拂走，“我能第一口吃到你灵魂，当然我也会努力抢到最大份的你。”  
　　Bucky还准备说什么，而Steve无奈地摆了摆手。  
　　“嘘——”Steve把食指放在唇前，他深深地吸了口气，空气里散发着大海的咸味和鱼类的腥气，一个晚上的时间，故乡、村邻、旧的观念、原本的身份全部都被他们抛弃在了身后，现在Steve是个灵魂属于地狱的人类，Bucky身体里有传说中圣徒的血，而Yasha作为一只恶魔坚持和他们同行。  
　　远处的太阳把所有的温暖都投射到他们的身上，水鸟贴着海面飞来再高高地冲向蓝天，海水卷着白边层层翻涌而来最后在船侧击打出浪潮。船员们喊着号子，而风帆扬起，被吹得猎猎作响。  
　　Steve在这一刻满怀期翼。  
　　  
　　他还不知道有只白翅膀的家伙正坐在云端摸着自己的小胡子露出玩味地神色，他也不知道那个睡梦中带给他生命的绿眼睛男人正敲开他邻居的门询问他的下落。  
　　日升日落，云卷云舒。世间万物到底是以自由意识循循而动，还是被躲在暗处的未知故意设计成只会滚动向前的齿轮？“命运”也许是个用来自我安慰与屈服的好借口，正如天使宣读的福音书，恶魔签出的交易条款，人类种出的罂粟花，脆弱者需要被麻醉与降服，而不惧反抗者，当他们行至尽头，面临的又到底是什么？  
　　  
　　“新世界。”Steve放松肩膀，闭上了眼睛，他感觉到有人紧紧贴着他的胳膊，两个人，不同的温度。  
　　“新的未来。”他难掩兴奋。  
　　  
　　  
　　The End  
　　


End file.
